In Another World
by SilverPhantom88
Summary: Imagine a world where demons exist. Not many people know of the demons however many deaths were caused by the demons. When a normal person tries to kill them, they will just rise up from the dead. Some people however have the power to slay them, and they will all live in one place. A school to that trains the demon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia – In another world

_There are only 37 different people in the people in the world who have the power to slay demons. Some people who have the power were not found yet. Here's some of their point of view. Oh and there might be some hints of pairings, just the ones that make sense like a little bit of Gerita._

America POV _cause it makes sense to start with the hero first lol _

Sigh. It was such a boring day for Alfred F. Jones. School was boring for the hero, he wanted to do something good like save a person from being bully.

Alfred looked around the premises to find anyone that needs help, just in case. A hero should not slack off on his duty after all as he would say. But found no one, Alfred just went home giving up on the search.

Walking among the gravel road, everything was the same as always. Alfred wished he lived somewhere else then this small little town so he could show off more of how he was a hero. Except this town was too peaceful, kicking a rock all the way back home he opened his door to his house, everything was the same. His house was quiet and empty as ever. No one lived there except his brother Matthew and him.

Alfred's family had died ten years ago when he was 7. It was a typical car accident, however Alfred and Matthew didn't have a good relationship with their parents since their parents were never home. They still would visit their parent's grave every year though. Their neighbors would also take care of them when they were younger, but now they are old enough to take care of themselves in their father and mother's house.

Alfred sat in a couch in the living room thinking of what he should do for the rest of the day. So he turned on the TV. That was when the door made a creek sound. ''Matthew, you came back home?''

A soft voice answered, ''yes Alfred'' that was defiantly Matthew.

Matthew slowly came to the living room, sitting down on the other couch, I started the conversation, ''so how's it going''

Matthew replied in a soft voice as always, ''it was pretty good.'' He sat down the couch that was beside me.

I started ranting out in a loud voice as usual, ''so today I trying to be a hero and save somebody but guess what, I just couldn't find anyone to save, but then again I am the hero of this place so no wonder it's peaceful''

Matthew rolled his violet coloured eyes, ''yes, yes Alfred, you've been a great hero''

''of course I am'' I shouted, the day went on with me preaching about how I am the hero, but soon I confessed, ''I wish that something could change our lives though, it's really boring now a days. I don't like this kind of dull life'' Matthew agreed with Alfred about the dull life. Nothing changed, even when their parents had their accident, nothing has changed...

* * *

The day was almost over, Matthew and Alfred took off to their bedroom to rest.

CRASH! Alfred turned around, ''what was that'' he shouted.

Matthew, eyes filled with worry, ''I don't know'' He had a bad feeling about this

Matthew and Alfred ran outside to check what was happening. To their horror they saw something that shouldn't really exist. A black monster with a shape of a bull, pitch black. However it wasn't a size of a bull, it was three times larger, as if a bull wasn't already big. Not only that the bull had wings, WINGS! Though the wings were small it confirmed the bull wasn't a normal bull if the pitch black color and size didn't convince them.

Matthew yelped at the sight of the bull, the bull growled, crouching as it was ready to take them on, some of the towns people who were already at the scene were running away in terror only to be cornered by 9 other black creatures who were also different like the bull that was taking Alfred on.

The bull soon started to dash to Alfred's way and Alfred dodged, he was worried about Matthew and the townspeople. So he thought of a heroic plan, as the bull was regaining its balance Alfred went on and attacked the other creatures to catch their attention, while the creatures take their attention to Alfred the townspeople ran away.

That was a bit cold of them to just run away like that however Alfred didn't mind. After all he was a hero, now the problem was how to take the creatures all at once, that's when Alfred noticed something.

Wait, with the other 9 creatures and the bull together shouldn't it be… um 10 right? Ya there should be ten creatures, but Alfred only counted nine. It was the bull, just where did the bull go. Alfred scanned the area and saw the bull crouching and glaring at Matthew.

Alfred panicked, how could he forget about his brother, now his brother was in trouble and he has to go save him. He tried to run over to Matthew only to be hit in the stomach by one of the other nine creatures. ''ugh'' he uttered. He had to do something, but how. Clearing everything in his mind he punched one of the creatures without thinking. He opened his eyes for a second and he thought he was seeing things. A luminous blue glowing force came out of his hand as he punched the creature, sending the creature flying.

Whatever that was, he was thankful for it. He punched another creature sending it flying too, but he had to hurry before it was too late.

Too late, the bull started to attack his brother and his brother closed his eyes, like Alfred but a bit different a luminous blue glow was surrounding Matthew's body, and somehow the bull that was charging to Matthew went right through his brother's body. The bull, careful not to be dodged a second time turned around running into Matthew again. And for the second time the bull just went straight through his body.

''Just what is happening'' Matthew whimpered. ''Well whatever is happening it will help us fight'' I assured while punching another one of the creatures. 3 creatures down and 7 more to go, punching another one down Matthew tried his best to put good use to what was happening and tried to attack the bull with a hockey stick, trust me you don't want to go against Matt with hockey, I had bruises for days.

Somehow the hockey stick suddenly went tangible and Matt hit the bull hard as if he would in a hockey rink with the puck. Man the bull was hit hard, I punched another creature and sending it flying. I'm getting used to this power that I just discovered, and so did Matt. Looking towards the remaining 4, I was exhausted. I think I used too much energy at once or something, I really need to learn how to use this power before fighting.

Matthew tried to help me with the remaining for, hurrying towards me. I felt out of breath for a moment hoping to take care of the remaining four soon.

And just my luck I heard voices, ''Da, looks like most of the demons were taken care of no?'' said a male with a Russian accent. Another person with a Russian accent but female voice replied, ''yes brother, looks like those two men did it''

Another set of voices also appeared after them, ''Ve~ Ivan's scary, Ludwig please protect me'' said a person with an Italian accent. A person with a deep German accent sighed, ''Feliciano, there's no need to be afraid of everything. Ivan is still a man, just why would you be scared of him''

A Spanish accent pointed out, ''hmm it seems these two took care of 6 of them, that's pretty good'' A French accent commented, '' Mon ami, you are right''

I turned around, questioning whether I should be relieved of the appearance of these new strangers or I should worry. Well whatever I would get as an answer didn't matter as I blacked out, of the weary battle.

I woke up, at the same place I was at, when the creatures appeared. I started to hear a voice calling out to me, ''Alfred?! Alfred! You there, Alfred, oh thank god you are awake.'' ''Hmm'' I rubbed my eyes, ''what happened?'' I asked

Matthew gave me an explanation, ''You passed out, anyways those guys who came before you passed out helped us and defeated the rest of the creatures for you, so don't worry and take a rest now, as long as I know you are okay it's alright''

I insisted Matthew that I was okay and I could stand around, ''I don't want to be sleeping all day'' A person came carrying a first aid kit, ''Triste, I don't know much about medicine and stuff and we don't have many supplies so the best I could get was this.'' Matt stood up and talked to the Spanish accent male, ''don't worry about that, it seems that Alfred's just fine''

''Bueno, I'm glad'' five others appeared after that. I looked over at the six strangers. The French accent guy spoke, ''is he fine'' The Italian followed after that, ''Ve~ I hope so'' The male Russian accent decided, ''he looks fine'' And the female Russian accent replied to the male, ''I agree with brother'' The German accent cautioned, ''you can never be too sure''

The one with the Spanish accent had curly brown hair with green eyes and a little tanned, while the French had a very clean wavy blonde hair while wearing very fancy clothing and blue eyes. The male Russian was tall, his hair was slightly wavy and had the color of a pale ashen blonde, and had violet eyes. The female Russian had long straight platinum blonde hair with dark blue eyes and a blue bow on the top of her head. The Italian had short brown hair and brown eyes with a curl sticking out. The German was a muscular man and had blonde hair combed back with blue eyes.

''Oh non, we need to introduce ourselves shouldn't we, my name is Francis Bonnefoy''

''Mines Antonio Fernández Carriedo''

''I'm Feliciano Vargas''

''Ludwig, just Ludwig''

I questioned, ''no last name?'' Ludwig answered, ''no''

''I'm Ivan Braginsky and my younger sister is Natalia Arlovskaya''

I asked, ''same last name'' Ivan smiled, ''why? Is it wrong?'' I just laughed it off, ''no, of course not. My brother and I also have different last names, by the way I'm Alfred F. Jones, and my brother is Matthew Williams''

Matthew gave the strangers a puzzled look, ''who are you''

Feliciano answered, ''we're demon slayers~''

Antonio gave an explanation, ''demon slayers, as you can tell from its name, are people who have the power to slay demons, if you do not have the power to slay demons, no matter how many times you defeat a demon, they'll just rise back up. Demon slayers also have a little power that helps with the demons slaying. It looks like you two have the power to slay demons. That means you'll have to come with us.''

''Wait a second'' I was processing what he was saying, ''wait, come with you guys, for what?''

Francis answered this time, ''it means you are automatically enrolled to the demon slaying school. Not many people have the powers to slay demons. It seems that there are only 37 people in the world who actually have the power to slay demons at this moment. Anyone who we can find that's one of the 37 people is going to be enrolled to Alcamet Academy''

''so now we have to go to school to this Alcamet Academy… Cool, it's not like we have anything left here in this place anyways. If I could go to this Alcamet Academy, I'll be more of a hero.''

Ludwig stated, ''looks like Alfred is fine with this, what about you Matthew?'' Matthew answered, ''same with Alfred, except the hero part''

Matthew and I went to our parent's grave for one last time. Then we took a Subway train to the Alcamet Academy, no one else were on the train except us, and a man who got on the train with us at the other side of the train, a man with bushy eyebrows with green eyes and messy short blonde hair, wearing a black cloak.

**England POV**_ I don't know how I got Alcamet Academy, I just did._

It has been 8 years since he ran away from home. That was when his little brother Peter was going to be born. His home had been the top elite class. Everything was expected to be top class, and Arthur had definitely fit his family's expectation. He hated everything though, being cooped up in such a place. His family spoiled him, and it's not like he hated them. They spoiled him so much that they were afraid to let him outside. He thought it was that, he thought it was because they loved him, but they never did. All of that was just wishful thinking.

He was to be the next heir, they spoiled him to make him comfortable, and never let him outside in case of not wanting to be the next heir. Everything about him was carefully watched. They didn't want him to have freedom, whenever they find out Arthur was secretly playing pirates when he was little, they would scold him. He thought it was an act of love, but it turns out they were trying to stop him from getting freedom.

Peter was about to be born, that was his chance to run away. The night when Peter was being born, he ran away from it all. His family, their riches, high class, everything. Arthur only took enough money to last him about two years. He took clothes that were not high class so he could run away comfortably, a backpack full of stuff and a black cloak to blend in, in the night. He never once regretted running away from home, he was glad he did it.

Adventuring was fun, wandering in many places, there were cities and places that had a lot of technology. Arthur tended to avoid places like that, since he was a bit old fashioned. He went to small villages and places that were still old fashioned. You don't see city folks adventuring for their life do you.

It was about two years after he ran away from home, when he was just 12. He found out the existence of demons. He also learned of his power that day, manifesting a ball of light and attacking it from far range. Like magic, he practiced his magic skills when no one was around. He kept his power a secret. After all, it's not normal to have powers like this. He soon discovered it was just like magic, he could summon fireballs or an ice ball. He can summon a lighting strike and form just arrows of magic. They were all long ranged attacks so he wasn't good at close attacks. It didn't matter, it was good enough that he had a power like this already, not only that, it was unlimited, he could shoot as much as he want and he won't get tired, so that was a plus.

He kept his powers a secret for the longest time, and he was good at keeping it a secret. No one knew of his powers. He would somehow wonder where his powers came from, or what it is. He knew nothing of his powers, but wasn't stupid enough to ask a random stranger.

Now he was 18 and was travelling on a train. He doesn't go on trains that often, but he saves a lot of money and do side jobs and get a lot of money for it, so he could cover the cost and he felt that he needed a rest from travelling for so long. He spotted a group of young people like him on the other side of the train. He ignored them, since they had nothing to do with him. Except…

''Hey'' a loud obnoxious voice shouted, ''who are you? I'm the hero, Alfred F. Jones'' It was a very giddy looking person, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes that seems to sparkle. A cowlick in his hair that seems to defy gravity. Not that I'm complaining. And he had the Biggest and Dumbest but yet cute looking grin on his face.

I could tell he was an idiot who will probably keep on annoying you until you answer his question, I might be wrong though. I sighed, ''I'm Arthur Kirkland, now please leave me alone thank you very much''

''Not friendly are we, hey why are you wearing a black cloak, it looks so old fashioned''

I rolled my eyes, ''they help by not attracting animals, mostly late at night.''

''hmm, really'' he stared at the cloak, ''well whatever, anyways where are you going'' why does he ask so many questions.

I sighed again, hoping this person would just leave me alone, ''I'm travelling to somewhere that's none of your business'' I had got to admit, what I said was pretty rude of me however I refuse to stay beside this obnoxious looking person any longer.

''ok, well I'm going to this Alcamet Academy place.'' He declared. He was not afraid of revealing information about him.

''Ve~'' an Italian overheard us, ''you're not supposed to tell him that Alfred, I thought we told you to keep it a secret''

''my bad my bad'' apologized Alfred. He didn't sound like he was apologizing though.

''Alcamet Academy?'' I blurted out without thinking. I should never pry into people's lives, I had regretted saying that,

''Umm, well umm oh, I'm Feliciano Vargas'' Feliciano tried to switch subjects.

''Arthur Kirkland'' I introduced myself.

''Ve~ that's nice um'' Feliciano's were darting around the floor, trying to think of something to say.

''I'm not really that interested in this Alcamet Academy so you don't need to worry'' I said to fix my mistake from before.

''Ve~ good'' Feliciano sighed of relief. The train stopped, I figured I should get out of the train. I didn't want to be stuck with these people for long. I didn't know this was their stop too.

''Wow'' said Alfred, ''so you're going off at this stop too'' His smile, his stupid smile. Why is it so bright.

Why didn't I just stay on the train? A French man came up, ''so who is this'' Alfred answered, ''he was also on the train, alone, so I figured I should talk to him.'' The French man decided to introduce himself, ''Well I'm Francis Bonnefoy'' I'm not really sure if I would like the French man, but I should stop judging on people. It was very rude of me.

The others decided they should introduce themselves as well, I introduced myself when they were all finished, ''Arthur Kirkland''

Alfred kept talking to me, until the path had split. When the path split, I immediately took the other path they were taking. I continued on my travelling. Finally getting rid of the annoying American.

It was a long walk, I had kept walking until I reached to this bonfire, where a white haired man with red eyes and pale skin were dwelling. An albino. ''Hey'' he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia – In another world. The main four are mainly America (Alfred), England (Arthur), Prussia (Gilbert), and Norway (Lukas). Because stuff.

**Prussia POV**

Gilbert had always looked slightly different from everyone else, he had pale skin, red eyes, and white hair. He has little memories of his past life.

What he is pretty much saying, he had died once, and now he is living again. Because of that, many times he tried dying again however he had always lived. He didn't hate his life, but he was supposed to be dead.

Now, he is an immortal, never dying immortal. He died when he was 18, and now he still looks the same from back then, nothing changed about him, he died 8 years ago. His memories are still hazy, he could hardly remember anything except his age, his name, things about himself, and that he had a brother.

He can't remember anything about his brother, he just knows that he has a brother. He decided that he will try to find his brother, though he doesn't know if he can recognize his brother or not.

He doesn't know much about his immortal power either. He sometimes wonder if it was because he was a demon or not.

This world has demons, he met a few on his travels. He can't help but wonder if he is a demon. He shakes off the thought of that, he does not want to be a demon, those things were unawesome.

Being immortal was pretty awesome, though it also had its unawesome sides too. Even when he is immortal, he can still feel pain, and hurts a little bit more than it should have.

Searching for his brother was just an excuse actually. He really just wants to explore the world. People are starting to develop technologies, a lot of people have TVs in their houses.

Gilbert is actually really interested in these awesome technologies, but he loves to move around and explore more. Searching for his brother is just an excuse to start exploring the vast lands.

Gilbert always had a yellow chick/bird that was always on his head or shoulder. It never left his side, he doesn't know how that bird got on his shoulder but he loves the bird very much.

He even gave it a name, Gilbird. Pretty awesome name right. After all, the name was thought of by the awesome Gilbert.

Gilbert also had a sword that he always carries around. The sword was only second to his life and Gilbird. It was given to him by someone important. He can't remember who but he knew the person was very important to him.

Gilbert had used the sword to slay demons that tried to attack him, he was proud of this sword and did not let anyone he did not trust touch it.

He loved travelling, he travelled really far. He has no idea where to go but he always goes straight ahead. He was only taking a rest, making a fire for himself and resting in the woods.

* * *

Someone was coming, I stared at where the sound was coming from.

A male man, who had bushy eyebrows with green eyes and short messy yet soft blonde hair, came from the paths.

Gilbert said whatever came to his mind, ''Hey'' I sounded very stupid at that time. But hey, there wasn't anything to say.

The blonde man stared at me confusedly before saying something in a British accent, ''um hey''

I asked him, ''are you travelling in the woods'' well considering there really isn't much to do in this forest, it's highly certain that the British man is just travelling in the woods.

The British man answered, ''well yes, I've been travelling for a long time''

''Really, well me too, I've been travelling for 8 years''

The British man replied, ''same''

''Wow'' I said, ''what a coincidence, I'm Gilbert by the way, the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt''

''Arthur Kirkland''

This guy was pretty interesting, I kept chatting with him, ''so you want to take a rest, I'm taking an awesome rest right now you know'' I nodded at the grass that I was sitting on.

''Well'' Arthur was deciding, ''if you insist''

**Norway POV** _I had a hard time with this one_

People always didn't like me, they would sometimes think I was creepy.

It was because I had emotionless eyes, and I admit it, I'm a bit emotionless inside too. I am a Grimm reaper. Well half Grimm reaper. My father was a reaper while my mother was human.

I could take souls, I could always see souls. I didn't mind this power. I didn't care for it, but tuat doesn't matter.

I have a younger brother, Emil Steilsson. He has a different last name then me, my name is Lukas Bondevik. I always liked to seek attention from him sometimes. The emotions I felt around him were warm, it's family love. I like the warm feeling. I like the emotions. I guess it's the emotion happiness. It was the first emotion I ever felt.

Emil was different than me, he was fully human, while I was only half. I'm glad that he doesn't have to be half human. I'm glad that he could be free to have much emotion as he wants.

I cherish the emotions I have, I'm glad that I had a little brother.

We brothers travel a lot. They met a demon among their travels, I am a reaper, I had powers, but I worry for Emil.

That was when I discovered Emil somehow got powers too, ice powers. The ice power he had were lovely, the ice was clear and it reflected many colors off of it.

I wondered if it was because if it was because Emil had a father that was not human.

I shook off the thought of him becoming a reaper. Emil was pure human, so there has to be an explanation for this.

One day they decided to stop by in a cave, there they met Densen Andersen, he was loud and very obnoxious. Sometimes I would be mean to him a bit. He started following us around after that.

We soon grew close, and we learned that he also had a weird power.

He also learned about me being a reaper along the way. He didn't really mind, saying the world is filled with weird stuff.

He is right. This world is full of weird stuff. Being a reaper will probably be not as weird as the other things, for example demons.

Before I knew it, more emotions began to stir in my heart. I knew much more emotions, I even appreciated the emotion annoyance. I felt, completely human for once. I'm glad I have both Emil and Simon by my side. They were more than I could ask.

I wonder what kind of emotions these are, it's hard to guess.

**America POV **

I stepped through the gates, the gates that led me to a place that will change my life forever, there stood Alcamet Academy.

The first thing that came to my mind was, ''wow''

His brother had the same look of him, the face of a surprised and excited person. The school was a bigger school then the one that I had from home. It was huge, and if you heard right. The most students that will ever be at this school will be 37.

I hardly knew if this was fair, such a big school only to have 37 people in it. The amount of students is only about the amount of students in a big class. And this school looks like it could fit around 4 different small schools in it. And this school, was now their school.

''umm'' Matthew stuttered, ''do we really get to go to school in this kind of place.'' Matthew was very uncomfortable with such a big place. He might have a hard time fitting in.

Antonio smiled at us, ''yep, and you get to live here too, the dorms are at the back, here follow me.'' He walked us around the school.

Walking around the school made the school looked even bigger. Do you know how long it took to reach the other side.

The dorms were pretty big, Antonio was the one who gave us the tour, the others just split up.

''so'' Antonio explained, ''the dorms has 40 bedrooms, but just in case we need to fit in extra people, and it helps make the dorms even.''

I looked in the rooms, it was one bedroom for one student, and the rooms were pretty big, like a family living room. It had a TV, 3 drawers, and a walk in closet. There was a personal bathroom too, the bathtub was pretty big, like a personal small spa, with a shower place beside it, and of course a toilet and sink.

The rooms, besides that were pretty plain, the walls were white and the floor was made out of wood. Antonio told us, ''I know it's pretty plain right now, but you guys are supposed to decorate it yourselves. Just make sure you clean your own rooms.''

''Really'' I shouted, ''we can decorate our own rooms, that's awesome. I actually brought some stuff to decorate it with.'' I looked into my bags and tried to find the hero posters of Superman, Batman and you know.

Matthew asked, ''what about the money part.''

Antonio laughed, ''don't worry, don't worry, you get a little bit of money to start off with, then you take missions like defeating demons, and you get prize money. The prize money can last you about a week. And the money you start off with will last you about 3 months, as long as you don't spend it too hastily.''

Matthew gave me a glare. I knew where he was getting at.

''Alright, Alright'' I answered, ''I will try not to spend too much of it.''

''I hope so'' Matthew sighed.

Antonio started talking, ''so you guys, want to meet everyone that has already enrolled here tomorrow. ''really'' I shouted. Antonio gave me a nod, ''we are about to have class tomorrow, I'm sure everyone will be there. Do you want me to tell you about them?''

''ya'' I celebrated.

….

Class was about to start at 9:00. I tiredly started getting dress for the day and taking a shower. I usually wake up late, but I want to meet these new people as soon as possible. After all, they are fellow classmates who happen to be demon slayers. He wanted to learn as much about demon slaying as he can.

And these guys must have cool powers too. Alfred had unnatural human strength as his power. And Matthew, well he can just disappear as his power. I thought it was actually cool how Matthew can just disappear like that.

As soon as I was finished with the morning routine, I hurried to class making it 5 minutes before class. A lot of people were there before me including the people I had just met and Matthew. But it didn't matter, 5 minutes early was early for Alfred.

Antonio came up to Alfred, ''Si, you are already here. Some people haven't got here yet believe it or not, they are 27 enrolled to this school including you guys, so there are still 10 people not found yet.'' He was in a cheerful mood. In fact he was always cheerful, it was like nothing could bring him down.

''uh huh'' I nodded to say that I understood. Antonio continued, ''the ones missing from our class are Hercacles Karpusi that's from Greece and Sadik Adnan that's from Turkey. They are sworn enemies, Hercacle is more laid back, he really likes cats, and he likes to sleep a lot. This is the reason he's usually late. But he's a hard worker so I wouldn't really call him lazy. Sadik on the other hand likes to wear masks a lot of the times and is really lively, he's friendly too.''

''so those are the people that are not here'' I asked, wondering what they were like. Antonio gave full details about the students but I haven't met them yet. Though the way that Antonio talks about the students, the students must be like a family then a class.

''Yep'' Antonio answered, he continued telling me about the other people in the class. ''we don't have much time so I'll tell you each of their names, there's the people you already met, Francis, Feliciano, Ludwig, Ivan, and his little sister Natalia. These people you haven't met are, let's start with these guys.''

Antonio led me to a group of Asians.

''they are all siblings, the guy with the ponytail is Wang Yao (China), his first name is Yao by the way. He's from China, he's cheerful and he's the oldest sibling.''

''The guy with the straight black hair is Honda Kiku, like china his first name is Kiku. He is a shy, quiet and hard-working man. He is from Japan.''

''this is Yong Soo, don't worry, the rest of the guys don't have flipped up first names or whatever, anyway Yong Soo is the guy who has short, black-brown hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head. He's really spirited and is obsessed with... You'll find out. He also likes to take credits of other people's stuff. He is from Korea.''

I was starting to zone out. I'm not very good at listening.

''and this is Leon Long, the guy who has dark brown hair, you can't really tell what he thinking of. He's from Hong Kong''

''and finally the sister, Mei Ling. She's strong-willed and a fashionable young woman. She's pretty normal, she also tends to worry a lot with her brothers sometimes. She's from Taiwan''

''wait'' I asked, ''if they are all brothers and sisters, why are they from different places.'' I kinda felt stupid asking those questions but my curosity was burning.

Antonio answered, ''it's because they were all step siblings, someone took a child from each place and stuck them together. I don't know much about the story either. Now let's continue on'' Antonio started before the bell interrupted him, ''well I'll tell you after class.

Oh boy, everyone went to their seats, leaving me and Matthew to just stand there.

Antonio mentioned, ''oh, and the teacher will give you a seat when they come in, so you can just hang around for a bit. Si'' He looked back to the front of the class.

Matthew and I were left hanging. We didn't have to wait long, the teacher came in the room 10 seconds after Antonio spoke.

''ok class, it looks like we have some new students, Ludwig told me''

I nodded towards the teacher, ''ya that's us''

''Well' the teacher started going on, ''you guys can have those seats, pointing at the seats that were beside Francis's seat, the rest of the seats around our seats were empty. It felt awkward to have so many empty desks around you.

The teacher started to talk, ''well since you are new here, why don't we start with an introduction of yourselves then we will go with a basic lesson of demon slaying, we needed to review soon anyways.''

''I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm the best hero you can find''

''I'm Matthew Williams, please ignore my brothers really big ego''

''hey'' I whined

The teacher chuckled, ''it's nice to have some bright students here, now let's start our review before anything happens''

''Demons have lived in our world for who knows how long. They always lived in the shadows planning to take over the world. They attack humans for food or just for entertainment, or even trying to take control.

We don't know much about the demons however we do know that our world was granted 37 demon slayers in order to fight against the demons.

The demon slayers can sometimes be not human. It could be anything. It's rare to have demon slayers that are not human. It's only a 1/1000 chance. However a chance is still a chance.''

Matthew raised his hand, ''umm sorry for interrupting but how come you guys know so much about demon slayers'' he looked down on the ground, embarrased by the attention.

The teacher explained, ''in the world there were always 37 demon slayers, they are born after all the 37 demon slayers that were left pass away. If one dies, then it's a tragedy for a demon slayer won't be born again until the last of the demon slayers pass away''

''so'' I said, ''if one of us 37 people were killed that were not found yet, then we won't really have 37 people in our class once we found everyone.''

''yes, they might even have been killed off by a demon''

Matthew started thinking, ''so perhaps the demon slayers from the previous generation gave you the information''

''yes'' the teacher answered, ''there was a record of one demon slayer who was not human, that demon slayer was an ogre, a mystical creature though not one with looks that who knows how it exist''

''mystical creature'' Matthew questioned.

''yes mystical creature'' the teacher explained, ''in this world, demons are not the only unnatural thing. Though mystical creatures are practically extinct, you can never find one anymore even if you search for your whole life. They could all be gone by now, if only it was the demons instead''

''wow'' I said. That was a lot of news I was getting. In fact I was surprised that I even listen through it considering I never listen. But man, I wonder what the mystical creature would be like. I hope there is one out there so I can see what they look like.

''well now we need to go back on our lesson'' the teacher continued on with our lesson, to be honest, I didn't really listen to the rest of it. I was to busy wondering about the mystical creatures.

After class was a bit of free time, Antonio came up to me, ''hola amigo, I came here to tell you the rest of our classmates, I think I should have enough time until next period, which is Science''

''aww'' I sighed, ''a subject''

''well'' Antonio laughed, ''this school might train demon slayers but it still is a school, they have to educate us.''

''let's get started in introducing the rest of your classmates, I can tell you about the two siblings Basch Zwingli and Erika Zwingli.

Basch is the one with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut with minty green colored eyes, he is serious like Ludwig but has quite the temper, hates strangers too. The only one that he doesn't have temper with is his little sister, their father moved quite a bit so they were born in different country, Basch is from Switzerland''

Lily is the little girl who is beside Basch, she's Basch's little sister. She has the same hair as her older brother, with the blue ribbon, she's a very mature and humble girl for her age and is very formal.''

We should go on to the next group of siblings, they have different last names because they have different fathers, they are Ivan Braginsky, Natalia Arlovskaya, and Katyusha Braginski. You know Ivan and Natalia already, Ivan is from Russia while Natalia is from Belarus.

Katyusha is the oldest among them, she has huge you know, has short blonde hair with a white headband, she is very warm-hearted girl, she is from Ukraine''

Next is the trio who is sometimes forced to hang around Ivan, Raivis Galante, Toris Laurinaitis, and Eduard Von Bock.

Raivis is the little guy who is very shaky, he's the one with short, curly blond hair and violet eyes, and he has a hard time reading the atmosphere and ends up saying something super rude. But he's not trying to be rude so don't take it too hard. He's a very scared person, he doesn't really stop shaking. He's from Latvia

Toris is the guy with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. He's the oldest among the three, sometimes he's a very weak person, he gets sick very easily. He's actually a great fighter though. The guy is from Lithuania

Eduard is the guy with dark blond hair and green eyes and square glasses. He can be a bit preppy and gets very logical and business like. He's actually pretty calm when he's alone though. This one is from Estonia.

Speaking of preppy people, Toris's best friend is Feliks Łukasiewicz, who has straight, chin-length straw blond hair and green almond-shaped eyes. The guy is really shy at first but once he gets to know you, he won't show a hint of shyness anymore. He likes to crossdress and likes pony and cute things, he's cheerful and impulsive and he's somewhat selfish, he rather be forceful with his opinions.

We are almost done, just 5 more to go. Oh there's Roderich Edelstein, he has violet eyes and somewhat wavy brown hair, with a wild strand and glasses. He's a well-spoken, young master type. He likes music, he's a real pro at it. He's from Austria

And then there's Kyle Ralph, he's the one with a bandage on his nose, he always have a bandage on his nose. He's a reckless and wild individual who neglects his responsibilities a lot. He's from Australia.

There's Carlos Machado, he has a tan skin with his hair tied back in brown dreadlocks. He's cheerful and chivalrous man he can be very frightening and violent with the people he hates. He's from Cuba.

Don't forget Gupta Muhammad Hassan, he hangs out with the two who are not here, Sadik and Heracles, Gupta has light brown skin and wears a khaki uniform, He is a quiet, mysterious young man who seems stubborn, but is actually friendly and family-minded. He may seem quiet but can be proven to be talkative sometimes. He's from Egypt.

And finally the best for last, Feliciano's twin older brother, Lovino Vargas, he's very mean and stubborn but he's really timid inside. His personality is the opposite of Feliciano.''

Antonio took a deep breath, ''Finally I'm finished, that took forever.''

''ya'' Matthew replied.

''that was really long'' I complained, ''but thanks for telling us, now we know a little more about our classmates.'' I looked back at my classmates, ''I don't think I can really remember all of that though.

Antonio laughed, ''Don't worry amigo, we could always introduce you whenever you don't remember.

We already know what our classmates are like, I already feel close with our classmates already, at least more than I did with the ones I spent time with all my life at home.

**England POV**

We don't know how it happened, but me and the guy Gilbert turned into best friends and travelling partners. We travelled together, learning a lot about each other.

I guess is it was because we are so much alike, the only thing different is our families.

Well he was a bit of an obnoxious person while I was a gentleman but we were still kind of alike. We hardly trusted anyone and we could feel that we both felt the same way with trusting people.

What we felt of this world, what we felt of our powers. We were quite similar.

Though we were hesitant at first to trust each other but then we sort of told bits of our life. Before we know it, we knew everything about each other.

But we would not like to reveal so much again to anyone else. We were fine with each other because we were so much alike but other people just give off a distrusting aura. We never changed with how we acted around other people.

Today we were going to a small town way far from the city. The town had people who tended farms. It was a very peaceful place.

Gilbert spoke first, ''wow, finally somewhere the awesome me could rest comfortably, where is the Inn of this place.'' he looked around the town, turning his head right to left.

I agreed with him, ''we do need a rest, and stock up on travelling food''

''well we could always hunt though'' Gilbert exclaimed.

''yes we could'' I agreed with him again. It was a normal sized town but not very much people. Sometimes people would look at us. Considering how many people are in this town, it wasn't weird when they would notice a stranger. Plus, we stand out. I with my messy, mind you, blonde hair and my green eyes that wasn't like any other green eyes. And then there was Gilbert. He stood out way more than me. He had his white hair that was soft just like my, and a little unruly like mines but shorter. And his crimson red eyes. His white hair stood out to much alread but then his eyes. It was red, so red that it seems like it would glow any minute.

A woman came up to us, she was dressed very formal as if she were an important figure.

She smiled at us and said, ''are you guys travelers, you don't see much of them these days. Do you need a place to rest, it's been a long time since we had traveler so I'm glad you guys came.''

''thank you'' I thanked her. It is what a true gentleman would do after all.

''kesesese Danke'' Gilbert also thanked the woman.

But really, it was weird for a person to just come up and ask a person if they are travelers and offer them a place to rest. We didn't even answer her of us being travelers.

I asked carefully, ''why are you offering us a place to rest.'' I'm being extra cautious about this. I don't trust this women, then again I can't trust anyone really.

The woman flinched before regaining posture. ''what do you mean'' she lied. I could tell that was a lie. You can hear it. The way she said it was just too perfect.

''you must have some ulterior motive to come up to us and invite us this easily. We aren't the type to trust people that easily'' I scoffed. Rude as I am, she was not tricking me.

Gilbert's grin faded away a bit, ''that is true, I don't trust people much. And Arthur obviously doesn't trust people either.'' He glares at the women a bit with a smile still plastered on his face.

The woman saw that we weren't easy to trick. She sighed and decided to tell us the truth after that ''you see'' the woman sighed, ''There is a monster that dwells in the mountains, the mountain is the main source of where we make our income from. The mountains have a lot of gold buried in them and we send people to mine it every week.

One day the group of people we sent never came back. We sent some more people to look for them and they never came back.

We are afraid to send any more of our people to the mountains anymore. But the money we make comes from the mountains gold.''

''so you were going to use us as a test subject by sending us to the mountains to get something and see if we come back alive or not'' I scoffed. So she was trying to use us. What a way to treat visitors.

That made the woman wince away a bit, ''yes'' she admitted, ''you speak the truth''

''hey'' Gilbert pouted, ''you could've just asked us to go, we would have gone if you would just ask the awesome me'' Gilbert was right. I the women had asked I would have no hesitation and go. I hated lies.

''really'' the woman brightened.

''yes'' I answered. Might as well go anyway since she told the truth

''oh thank you'' the woman thanked, ''thank you, my name is Lissania Felerki, the mayor of this time. Umm, and you are''

''Gilbert Beilschmidt''

''Arthur Kirkland''

_**We are still in explaining mode so we don't have any action yet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia Another World

**No need for power suggestion. I did it myself. Oh no… I was going to make Prussia's hair white, not silver. Just pretend it's white ok.**

America POV

Days have passed. I had got the gist of this school. This school was bigger than it looks.

This whole school is like a city. There's a pool, places to play things like tennis. We could live here for forever ya know.

Now it's time for my first mission I like to call it. A demon up north, the people who had no idea what it was, so they called it a Grimm Reaper. Though actual Grimm Reapers don't exist anymore and they weren't demon anyways.

Matthew and I were going to slay it with Yao, Kiku, and Yongsoo accompanying us. Yongsoo insisted that we call him Yongsoo.

I was of course really excited when I heard that we were going on a mission. I just couldn't wait.

We are going to slay a demon for a mission. They are calling the demon Grimm Reaper but they are not going to actually meet a Grimm Reaper.

…Right?

Norway POV

We were just eating at a restaurant at a town, when we heard some people talking at the table right beside us.

We weren't trying to ease drop or anything, but humans talk loud and like to talk about rumors and lies and such, such a distasteful thing to talk about out loud.

I never thought that I would get interested in the conversation.

''Have you heard of the Grimm Reaper''

My ears perked up when the human said that.

''oh you mean the one not that far south from here''

''Yes the people call it a Grimm Reaper, some townspeople were killed at night''

''that's scary man''

''yes and it's not that far south''

''couldn't it be some killer at the streets at night''

''the people were killed by a scythe, I mean they were all sliced by one blow, but the scary part is that there are no signs of being sliced on the outside but the insides were shown to be sliced by a weapon like a sword or scythe. There's no explanation for it, it can't be human. So it must of have been a Grimm Reaper.''

''what if it comes here''

''I hope not, hopefully it will just stay at the place it's at''

Densen leaned in towards me, ''did you hear that, there are rumors of a Gr-''

''to close'' I complained

''sorry'' Densen apologized in a way that didn't sound like an apology.

Emil joined in the conversation, ''well it's not that far south from here they said. So why don't we check it out''

''I don't know'' I said, ''It might just be a silly rumor. I don't think I ever heard of a Grimm Reaper that could-''

''Whatever'' Densen interrupted to get revenge from earlier, ''let's just go, who knows what will be there. It might actually be a Grimm Reaper so don't turn away from it so soon Lukas''

I sighed, ''I'll agree with you this once. Ok, only this once.''

''ya whatever, you'll agree with me again soon anyways'' Densen proclaimed

''No I won't''

''Yes you will''

Lukas sighed, ''It's going to be useless to fight with someone that has an head that's empty''

''Hey''

''Can you guys just be quiet'' Emil complained

And I thought I was the quiet one. I always seemed to have a fight with Densen, usually I would just stay quiet. But when I'm with Densen, I can't help but to have a small argument with him. Or it's him that is forcing me to talk to him.

After that I started to be quiet for the whole trip. Densen tried to get me talking again earning many 'shut up's from Emil

''what do you think this Grimm Reaper will be like. Will they be as human and gor- I mean rude as Lukas'' asked Densen

''I don't know'' Emil commented, ''Lukas is half human after all. But if this being is actually a full fledge Grimm Reaper then I don't know if it's going to look human.''

''And who are you calling rude, you are the one who is rude with your obnoxious attitude.'' I retorted

''Don't be so mean Lukas''

''…''

Emil sighed, ''you guys really need to stop arguing so much''

''But I can't help it when Densen is going to be annoying''

''Lukas is the one being mean''

Emil sighed again, ''you guys are hopeless''

''Hey look'' Densen shouted

''No need to shout, we can hear you'' I rolled my eyes

''there's the town where the Grimm Reaper is at'' Densen said ignoring my comment

''Let's go and ask the townspeople of what happened'' Emil suggested

''I'm all in for your idea Emil'' agreed Densen

I also nodded in agreement to Emil's idea

We went together as a group, figuring it won't be good if we separate and one of us ends up bumping into the Grimm Reaper.

Though the Grimm Reaper appeared at night, you can never be too sure.

''umm excuse me'' Emil pulled up a middle age man, ''do you happen to know about the Grimm Rea-''

''You guys must be the people that are going to exterminate the Reaper for us''

Emil tried to explain, ''um actually we are ju-''

''Come, you must meet the sheriff of the town.''

''well then, let's just go'' Densen said

Following the middle age man we got to a building made of wood. It was kind of like a shack with a sign on it, saying 'Sheriff' on it.

Well that wasn't hard to find. Entering the building accompanied us were a 'creak' sound from the ground each time we took a step.

We eventually reached to a room with a desk in the middle. At the sides were a wall that had a line of chairs, and a place where you hang your jacket.

The sheriff wasn't one of those typical cowboy sheriffs. Instead he wore a green military uniform with a cop hat. A police was what he looked like. With short chinned length black hair and big round glasses and brown eyes underneath. He didn't look intimidating at all thanks to those glasses.

''Did the ones we hired arrived yet.'' Asked the sheriff

''They are right here sheriff'' answered the middle age man.

''very well you may go now Kevin''

The middle age man left, leaving us behind with the sheriff.

''Welcome, I'm sure you guys were the one we hired''

Emil nodded

''Alright, I'm the sheriff of this town as you may noticed. My name is Daniel, nice to meet you'' The sheriff gave out his hang for a handshake. We all returned it starting with Emil, then Densen, and the finally me.

''I'm sure you guys were already told of what you were supposed to do in this mission. But I'll just give you a refresh on what you are supposed to do.

There's a Grimm Reaper as you might have had been told. It's been causing our town worry. You are to slay it so it won't have any more victims.''

''Yes sir'' Emil answered

''oh uh ya, yes sir'' Densen stumbled

''Yes sir'' I said lazily

The sheriff chuckled, ''quite a bunch aren't ya.''

Densen returned with a laugh, ''Yep we are. We call ourselves the Nordic five''

''No we don't'' I retorted, ''that sounds stupid and besides, we don't have even five people. It's only us three right now.''

''but still, it's a cool name'' Densen shrugged

Emil sighed, ''fighting again''

The sheriff did a light cough to get our attention, ''so let's be going on our way now shall we. I'll lead the way.''

Finland POV _temporary main _

My name is Tino Väinämöinen. My childhood friend who always has been with me is called Berwald Oxenstierna.

We have always been together for the longest time.

He has always protected me with his power. I also had a power but it was useless in combat.

All I can do is sense the enemy's powers. I can also sense Berwald's power. That power can only serve as a warning, but really it's useless.

Berwald actually has a power that can be used for combat. Controlling the shadow, it's really cool but hard to explain.

Whenever we accountered a demon it was always the same thing. I warn him about what the demon might have under its sleeve, and while Berwald would be the one who's doing the physical work.

I couldn't be more thankful that I had a companion like Berwald who wouldn't abandon me for being useless.

''hey look'' Berwald said

''Hmm'' I replied

''there's a town over there''

''Oh I see it'' I answered, ''we should go take a look''

We walked into the town, a group of people were walking toward our direction.

A guy who looks like a cop, a guy who has dull mysterious eyes, and a guy who has wild hair and blue eyes, with a guy that has a a weird looking bird that's following him around.

What surprised me was that I sense them having power. So far Berwald and I have been the only ones who had powers besides the demons.

The wild hair had some power that lets him manifest anything, though it won't last long, the weapons he make should be stronger then any weapons I have ever seen, or so I think.

The one who has a weird bird can use ice powers. He can use ice in any way he wants and make it out of nowhere. Unlike Berwald who uses the shadows. Then again it will be hard if he has the same situation. Ice isn't always there when you need it

The other… Well I can't tell actually. He seems to be able to do telekinesis. That's all I can tell. Weird.

I could only give a good stare at the people. Berwald whispered to me, ''what is it''

I answered him with a whisper so the other's wouldn't hear, ''these guys also have powers''

The guys who we were staring at were looking at confused. Before one guy, the guy who has the weird bird looked started to look baffled.

The cop looking guy asked, ''Do you know each other''

The guy who has a weird bird started talking, ''Yes uh, they are the other part of our group. They just arrived here later then us''

The wild hair one looked at guy with the weird bird confusingly, ''But Emil-''

''Shut it Densen''

The guy who looks like a cop just shrugged, ''well that makes more sense. The people did say that you were sending 5 people''

Emil looked at him startling, ''wait what''

The guy with mysterious eyes spoke, ''Umm, Sheriff Daniel. May I speak with my group privately''

''yes you may''

The guy with mysterious eyes led all of us into a corner and asked us, ''are you here for the slaying the Grimm Reaper job''

I answered, ''nope, we were just travelling until we met you guys''

''skít'' Emil said, ''well I'm sorry to bother you guys I guess you guys can just go''

Densen asked confusingly, ''umm why did you say they were in our group anyways Emil''

Emil sighed, ''I thought they were the ones hired to slay the Grimm Reaper because they were staring at us''

''Um'' I interrupted them, ''I know this is unrelated but do you guys have special powers''

Densen looked at us, ''how can you tell''

I answered him, ''well you see, we also had weird powers to. I had this power to be able to tell what powers you have and—''

The mysterious eyes one interrupted me, ''what kind of powers do we have''

I started to list what I saw earlier, ''Well you'' I looked at Emil, ''have ice powers''

And I looked at Densen, ''and you can manifest weapons''

Then I looked at the one with mysterious eyes, ''and you, well I can't really tell but I can tell that you have telekinesis powers''

The mysterious one sighed with relief, ''by the way I'm Lukas Bondevik''

Densen smiled, ''I'm Densen Andersen''

And Emil bowed his head slightly, ''Emil Steilsson''

I greeted myself, ''I'm Tino Väinämöinen and the guy with me is'' I nudged at Berwald, ''Introduce yourself'' I said softly.

''Berwald Oxenstierna'' Berwald stated

There was a pause of silence. Emil broke the silence first, ''I'm sorry to have bothered you guys, can you keep us pretending to be the ones that they hired''

''Umm wait'' I said, ''me and Berwald have traveled so long and we haven't really met people like us so um-''

''You may''

''huh'' I looked at the owner of the voice, ''Lukas…'' I whispered the name wondering if I am right.

Lukas nodded, ''It's best to stay together right''

I smiled, ''Thank you''

I turned to Berwald, ''I'm sorry, I didn't ask you if you wanted to be with them or not''

Berwald told me, ''whatever your decision is, I'll follow it''

''Thank you''

Emil said, ''well Lukas made the decision, he's like the leader of our group''

Lukas asked, ''I am?''

Densen looked confused, ''he is?''

Emil gave a glare, ''what''

Lukas said, ''well I'm the leader of the group… I guess''

Densen pouted, ''but I should be the leader of the group. No I am''

Lukas said immediately, ''you know what, I'll take the position''

Densen started pouting even more, ''what…''

Berwald said, ''I was under the impression that Emil was the leader''

Emil shrugged, ''no, it's too much of a pain''

''…'' Lukas was thinking about what Emil just said, ''…Hey! I don't want to have this position either. That's just going to be a pain for me too''

Emil smiled, ''have fun with Densen being the leader''

Lukas changed his mind, ''Fine… you win, I'll take the position''

Densen pouted, ''what's wrong with me being the leader''

Lukas rolled his eyes, ''everything''

''Hey, don't be so mean Lukas''

I started chuckling. Everyone was silent for a second, then Densen started laughing, Emil chuckled, Berwald smiled an actual smile.

Lukas had the same straight face he had for the whole time.

However he spoke in an amused tone, ''you guys, I know we all like to just hang out and laugh but we have to go, the sheriff is still waiting for us''

Densen wiped off the tear that was coming out if his eyes, ''alright Lukas''

We hurried back to the man they called sheriff.

Emil explained to me and Berwald about the mission along the way.

The sheriff led us to a dark forest. He then left us just as quick as he brought us here saying, ''This is where I stop, good luck you guys''

''so what should we do now'' asked Emil

* * *

''...'' Everyone stayed silent while staring into the dark forest that was filled with mist. It was an intimadating forest. We explored the forst, and as we explored deeper into the forest, it also got darker. We stayed quiet until there was no sound. Not even the leaves rustling. Just complete silence.

''uh'' said Densen, ''any of you getting the chills I'm getting''

My face started to pale, ''I agree, I wonder if we can turn back''

''don't worry'' assured Berwald

Emil tried to keep a straight face, ''It's n-nothing to wor-rry about''

Lukas stayed quiet.

We walked deeper and deeper into the forest. We we starting to wonder if we were lost, and considering how far we walked into the forest. I really think we are lost. There was no turning back now, we'll just go deeper into the forest.

So far, we have walked so deep into the forest that by now we hardly could see a thing with how dark it is. It was unnaturally dark, but even more so, it was cold.

Really cold.

There was also a sound of breathing. Deep breaths that were very slow. As if the cold came from that breath.

A pair of red light was in the darkness. We had to squint to see what it was. And oh boy can you guess what we saw.

A floating skeleton wearing a black hood with the bottom part rip to shreds. A scythe to perfect the image. Sure what we heard from fairy tales this is what a perfect Grimm Reaper would look like. But I never thought and actual reaper would look like that. I thought they might look a tad nicer. But oh no that was just wishful thinking. You might think that I might be overreacting. But seriously, you can't feel the vibes from this thing.

I could hear echoes of the dead surrounding the Reaper. And it wasn't nice echoes. It was of hate, regret, pleading, and screams of pain and horror. Oh how noisy and scary those voices were. And to add more, the Reaper also had a murderous and yet mysterious aura. It was scary.

''um remind me of why we are here again'' I asked while staring in horror and slowly backing away from the Reaper.

''well'' answered Emil, ''we kind of wanted some answers, but really this was not how we expected this to be''

Lukas took a deep breath, ''there is no escape it seems, the Reaper has trapped us. We have no choice but to fight''

Everyone looked around. We were blocked with walls of ice. Lukas was right, we have to fight.

I did what Lukas did, took a deep breath then try to scan the Reaper... Ice powers, just like Emil, however the Reaper did not have ice powers as strong as Emil. He was also having the ecto biology stuff, I can't really tell. The Reaper also have telekinesis just like Lukas. Levitation of course, and also was able to channel the spirits. I couldn't tell any more so I told the guys about the information I got. It wasn't very much information so I tried to scan the Reaper a bit more.

Everyone attacked as much as they could, but no matter what their attacks would always go through. And sometimes the Reaper would use it's ice powers and shoot something at us. And it seems that it could hurt us.

I scanned a bit more, ''guys'' I said, ''I think I know why we can't hit this creature. It's because it also has the power of intangibility.''

''How are we suppose to even touch this thing then. Let alone defeat it'' asked Emil frustrated about not able to hit the Reaper.

No one had answered.

We were in trouble. Deep deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4 Always be Alert

Matt is a troll. Sorry this is such a short chapter.

**America POV**

We went out for our mission in the morning and followed a rocky trail to a town. Strangly no one came up to us about our mission, in fact there was no one there. It was like a ghost town! That's bad news, please let there be no ghosts. Yao held a map and studied it for a while then he the looked towards the woods. He directed, '' follow me.'' So we all followed him into the dark and creepy woods.

The trees in the woods weeped into the air, birds chirped in their singing voice. But once we went deeper into the forest, everything got quieter and darker.

It was unsettling how quiet the forest was until we heard a noise. Well a whole bunch of noise. There was someone battling, or a group of someone's. We followed the noise of this ruckus. We were led to this huge wall of ice that had 5 people trapped inside with some kind of Reaper and was battling it out. It was hard to see because the ice was so thick that it made it foggy.

I paled at the sight of that ghost like thing and shuddered, ''that's not a ghost right?''

Yao shrugged, ''nope, Grimm Reapers are kinda like ghosts but they are really not.'' I let out a breath of relief, as long as there are no ghosts I am fine.

Yongsoo inspected the wall of ice. He shooked his head, ''I don't know how we can break this wall''

Matthew took a step up, ''I think I can go through it.'' Kiku nodded in agreement but answered, ''you can but one person is not enough for a Grimm Reaper.'' We went silent to Kiku's answer, after all he was right as always.

I had enough so I shouted out, ''AHHHH I can't take it anymore, we have to help the people inside'' I was messing up my hair frantically trying to think of a way.

Matthew put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head, ''you can't panic'' he warned, ''you'll end up doing something wrong'' Then after awhile he smiled, ''not that you always do something right'' he joked.

I pouted at him pretending to be offended, ''what's that suppose to mean!''

Matthew smiled, ''you can't pout and be angry at the same time. It just doesn't work that way.'' Matthew walked up to the icy wall and waved without looking back, ''I'm going, don't get into trouble'' and grew lucent, disappearing through the ice.

I prayed that he will be safe. Kiku noticed my worrying and spoke, ''for now let's think of a way to get through the ice.'' I cheered up immediately, ''ya there's no use being depressing, let's think of a plan.'' I thought for awhile, actually just whatever came to mind, ''Let's break through!'' I said and started kicking at the ice and punching it, trying to pry my way through. Yongsoo followed my lead and started doing the same thing.

Yao sighed crossing his arms and shaking his head, ''this is going to take a long time.'' Kiku silently nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Norway POV**

I grimaced when the Reaper decide to attack me with his sheathe. I dodged my a hairs length but my clothing that covers my right arm wasn't so lucky. A clean cut on my saphire blue long coat jacket. It was one of my favourites too.

''Lukas!'' Densen shouted in alarm. Scurrying to me.

''Just a scratch'' I assured. Examining the damages. I winced at the wrecked coat. I'd have to get a tailor to fix this. This was annoying.

Not to mention Densen was 'Mother Hen'ning me. Densen was not listening to me at all, ''Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need a doctor? DOCTOR! ANY DOCTOR AROUND HERE''

I kicked him in the knee, scowling, ''shut up." In the corner of my eyes I could see a glint. I shoved Densen's head down with mines to avoid a swipe from the Reaper. I growled under my breath for Densen to hear, "you idiot!"

The Reaper turned around. And in a flash he sent a blast at us. I pushed Densen away. Densen's eyes widened in alarm, he shouted, "Lukas! No!"

I closed my eyes, preparing to get hit by the blast. Instead of the pain I expected, I just felt like... Well the blast felt like it just passed through me. I opened one eye to see what transpired. On my left side I could see a very faded out person holding onto my left shoulder with his hand. The blond stranger was hardly visible, just like me. A power perhaps?

I opened both of my eyes to see on my right side that Densen was running up to me. He shouted worrying, "you ok Lukas. Why di- WOAH!" Densen ran right through both the stranger in me, and tripped with a yelp of surprised. He landed face first right into the ground. Dust floating up into the air. I stared at him with a very unimpressed look. The stranger chuckled softly.

Which brought me the attention to the stranger. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Who?"

The stranger politely introduced, nodding his head slightly, "I'm Matthew Williams. Nice to meet you. Who are you guys?"

Densen immediately got off the ground and saluted, "I'm Densen! That's Lukas. Thanks for-"

"Will you guys just shut up and fight this thing!" shouted a very pissed off Emil. Trying to fend off the Reaper with a sharp incase ice around his right hand. Everyone's attention turned back towards the Reaper. And the array of missed attacks began once again.

When will this end...

* * *

**America POV**

No matter how I attack this thing, it was useless. My knuckled were red, while Yongsoo wasn't lucky. His was bleeding. Yao sighed and shook his head at our antics. Out of no where he pulled out a roll of cloth. Yao started to tend to Yongsoo's wound sighing, "Aru, don't do that again. You'll hurt yourself more."

Suddenly a group of people were pulled out outside the ice. Each were holding onto Matthew. I shouted in alarm, "Matthew!"

This guy with very spiky blond hair grinned and greeted, "Yo, what's up" Putting a confused expression on he the continued to ask, "So... Who're you guys?"

I shouted my greeting and pointed a thumb at myself proudly, "I'm Matthew's brother, Alfred F. Jones!" Waving the thumb to point at Yongsoo, Yao, and Kiku, Alfred introduced them, "The others guys behind me are also siblings. Yong, Yao, and Kiku."

The one with a bird on his shoulder said non impressed, "That didn't exactly answer everything. What we mean to ask is not your name, but why are you here."

"Really?" asked Densen dumbly. He didn't really recall that his question was that complicated. Though as long as he get's the answer he wanted he could be fine with Emil changing his answer.

The one beside him, with on side of his bangs clipped up by a cross, nodded for Densen.

I thought about it for a minute. But I couldn't really think of an answer. So Yao explained for me, "You see, we are from this school that trains one with unique special powers like us to fight against demons. However there are only a selected few, and only the ones with special powers can slay these demons aru. So I have to ask of you, would you join Academia. A school where they specialize in a demon fighting force."

The one with the weird birdy on his shoulder (Seriously that birdy looks like it's staring into my soul! Ok I had enough of dead creatures now that I'm hallucinating.) sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while he answered, "um... Well first of all I should introduce myself. I am Emil."

The over excitable one like me introduced himself with a grin, "Name's Densen!"

The one with some kind of dreary aura around him introduced himself as, "Mine's Berwald"

Next to him was a kind looking one who politely said, "My name is Tino, nice to meet you all."

Last but not least was the one who had his half of his bangs pinned aside. Everyone was staring at him. Wanting to get rid of all the stares he answered quickly, "Lukas"

Emil traced back to his earlier answer, "As I was saying, I-"

"Behind you!" shouted Lukas, which startled everyone. In a flash Lukas brought down Emil and landed right on the floor with Emil. While that was happening the Reaper everyone forgot about was about the slash Emil but missed through Lukas's interference. Both Emil and Lukas were on the ground and the Reaper rotated his position to strike them once again.

In a instance Densen stood in from both of them, arms out wide to take the hit.

* * *

Arthur POV

That women was pointing towards this mountain. Gilbert followed closely behind me and when he caught up his eyes sparkled and he marveled at the mountain shouting, "Oh my awesomeness! It's a a huge rock covered in shiny gold!"

The minute he said that I gave him a weird look. In response Gilbert just shrugged. I sighed and raised an eyebrow, "Awesomeness? Huge rock? Shiny gold?"

Walking away and waving it off Gilbert said, "Hey I worship my awesomeness. A mountain is really just a huge rock. And the gold is shiny."

I looked back to the mountains. What Gilbert said was true for the top of the mountain was glazed with glittering gold. Snapping out of the admiring I quickly followed after Gilbert.

"Hey don't you think it's like some weird kind of ice-cream" commented Gilbert staring at the mountain as he walked towards it. His antics never seemed to surprise me anymore. Being weird was an understatement.

I opened my mouth to reply only to shut it once I heard a rustle in a distance. I quickly started charging up my inner power, Gilbert sheathed his sword. The being came out of the bush and we almost attack it. But we both came to a stop in our motion to attack as we saw a injured person come out of the bush. Quickly I went up and holded the strangers arm on my shoulder to help him steady up, Gilbert did the same on the other side.

For some reason Gilbert was acting a bit strange. Instead of that smile or smirk I always see him with he was frowning. Unusually quietly he said, "I don't think this one's human..."


	5. Kind of some Alert to what's happening

**IMPORTANT - **I changed Densen's name (Denmark) to Mathias because people usually use that name

**Prussia POV**

"I don't think this ones human."

I don't know what prompt this reaction out of me. If I had a clue it would be the weird twisting in my stomache when I first saw this random stranger. It was illogical, usually people wouldn't seem so... odd. It wasn't like this person was perferably outstanding, rather this one seemed completely normal. Too normal.

After my statement Arthur gave me a weird look. Probably waiting for me to explain myself. But I couldn't, after all it was just a feeling. Even I had no idea what came out of me. I just had a feeling. That we should get away, far away from this... Demon

Right then and there, the humanoid figure that we were supporting, was morphing into a purple bulky demon. Gripping our shoulders the Demon held us captive. That answered everything.

At that time Gilbert decided to joke around, "Look closer Demon, I don't think we're the princessess your suppose to capture. Then again you must have seen how awesome I was and felt the need to kidnapped me. Sorry I don't swing that way."

Oh how the glare from Arthur made it worth it.

**Norway POV**

This feeling of dread I felt when I saw Mathias jumping in front of my brother and I was... Well, I loathed it. It was a feeling I never wanted to feel again. Everything played in slow motion at that moment. It was like the world was taunting me making everything slower. Maybe, just maybe Mathias would only get just a slight cut out of this. One that wouldn't kill him. But considering how precise the strike was going, it was more likely Mathias would be cut in half.

My dread doubled at that thought.

**I honestly made this chapter just to say this story will go into rewrite. It was poorly made at the time so I'm fixing it. Also I'm changing Densen's name so I had this chapter to point it out. Just so you know before I go to rewrite everything and changing Densen's name.**


End file.
